


I Promise

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Voldemort's prisonner in Malfoy Manor. Draco is his jailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> Written for Lokifan's Birthday @ LJ
> 
> english isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

_I’ll save you. I promise._

****

Malfoy Manor’s basement, today

\- Potter, you have to eat, orders of the Dark Lord, articulated Draco Malfoy as an obedient little servant.  
\- Tell him to fuck himself! Barely whispered Harry Potter back.  
\- Don’t! Growled Draco.  
 _Don’t what?_ Thought Harry. _Don’t insulte my very favorite psychotic and beloved master? Don’t push it, Potter, or you’ll be punished once again?_ Harry couldn’t know what Malfoy was thinking or saying anymore. He was weaker, he was desperate.  
\- Eat, patiently whispered Malfoy.  
When Malfoy saw that he wouldn’t take anything coming from a murderer, he slowly and gently fed him. Harry wished he could die on the spot.  
-What’s happening here? Shrieked Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Harry tried to get up. He could do anything and try to stop her for torturing him and his friends psychologically and physically. He couldn’t stand the sight of her anymore or the tone of her voice.  
Malfoy firmly held him on the wet and cold floor.  
How comes Malfoy’s hand was colder than his? Why was he shaking so much? Though, he should be a fool not to be scare of Lestrange.  
 _Please_ , Malfoy’s lips and eyes whispered to him and Harry didn’t move anymore.  
\- The young Malfoy is once again feeding baby Potter here, answered the Death Eater who was keeping the door of the basement.  
\- Aw! Poor baby Potter doesn’t have parents to feed him! She drawled before taking Hermione once again with her.  
Draco’s hand was firm and strong on Harry’s preventing him to take Hermione’s place, once again.  
Lestrange left and Harry was once again nearly alone with Draco.  
Draco was slowly feeding him, keeping his grey eyes on his.  
 _You need to be strong to run away_ , his lips were once again articulating to him. Harry knew he couldn’t trust him and looked away.  
When Draco left, Harry slowly and discreetly opened the little paper Draco put in his hand when feeding him.  
 _I’ll save you. I promise_ was written in an elegant handwriting.  
Harry didn’t want to believe in those treacherous words, couldn’t take the chance to feel hope and be betrayed once again.

****

The Forbidden Forest, months later

Now, Harry couldn’t read the words anymore. They’ve faded but he knew them by heart. And he knew, deep down in his heart, that the war wouldn’t end before he was able to find Draco and saved him as the boy had saved him as he promised. He needed to believe that Draco was still alive and waiting for him.  
 _I’ll save you. I promise._ Harry whispered before going on war once again. 


End file.
